


Shatter

by orphan_account



Series: Piecing It Back Together [8]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, not really but i thought i'd tag it incase, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Spock breaks up with Jim. Jim breaks his hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Discliamer: I don't own theses problematic boys or the world they live in.

Spock found the movie Jim picked out to be the height of illogical. The entire situation seemed to stem from miscommunication and an unnecessary with-holding of information. Not only that but after having watched several of these movies before he still did not understand just what the limitations were of the witch or vision. Spock was merely glad this movie did not have the green one it in. Jim often made sexual advances of the green rage monster variety in his direction after watching a film with that particular Avenger in it. 

Jim merely laughed at Spock’s complaints and burrowed closer into his arms.

Spock would miss these moments the most. The feeling of Jim in his arms, his blond hair tickling at Spock’s face as he threw his head back in laughter at one of Spock’s social blunders. It did not seem to matter to Jim whether they were real or fake blunders, he laughed all the same. Not many people laughed at Spock’s jokes.

The movie drew to a close and Jim turned in Spock’s arms till he was sitting in the Vulcan’s lap facing him. Jim was bit further down then he had planned to be and had to slide up Spock’s chest. “Hi,” Jim said with a toothy grin as he finally leveled with Spock.

Spock raised an eyebrow and Jim’s grin melted into a warm smile. Jim leaned in and kissed him. As the kiss continued, Jim reached down to try and initiate an ozh'esta. His stomach clinching, Spock stopped him. Jim pulled back willingly as Spock directed. Spock was pained to note that worry for him was the only thing filling the beloved blue eyes staring at him.

“Jim,” Spock started, “We cannot.”

Jim’s brow furrowed in confusion. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I regret to inform you but we can no longer see each other.” Spock replied. Spock felt honest regret as his treasured sapphires filled with hurt.

“Why?” Jim’s voice came out hoarse.

Spock tried to fill his voice with as much contempt as he could when he said, “Now more than ever my father needs my support. Many have called into question his leadership over the past two years since Vulcan’s demise and it is surly not helping him, to have a son dating an irresponsible drifter.”

\---

A sharp crack followed by a ringing snap echoed around the room.

Jim didn’t realize he had slapped Spock until he heard a bone snap. Jim didn’t realize it wasn’t Spock’s face that broke until a searing pain shot down his arm.

Out of the corner of his eye Jim could see Spock trying to help him. Jim jerked away, mindful of his hand. “Don’t touch me,” he snarled, “Don’t you fucking touch me.”

Jim hated himself in that moment as he could hear the developing tears in his voice. Sure enough, a liquid film soon covered Jim’s vision. The world went fuzzy and when Jim blinked, his vision cleared at the price of visible tears rolling down his face. 

Of course, he would cry in front of the asshole Vulcan.

Spock gave up on trying to grab at Jim and instead reached for a communicator.

“Stop trying to help me you, ass,” Jim yelled. “You know what, call whoever the fuck you want. It won’t matter. I’m leaving.”

Spock dropped the communicator and reached out to stop Jim. “Jim, Ashayam, you should – “

Jim saw red. He whirled around to face Spock. Spock took a step back but Jim just pushed himself further into the Vulcan’s space. “You don’t get to call me that anymore,” he hissed.

Jim was out the door before Spock managed to gather his bearings.

Jim wasn’t faring much better on the bearings front himself. He walked around San Francisco in a daze.

His feet must have known where to go even if his brain didn’t because he ended up in familiar surrounds. Jim wondered if Spock might have been right to call him irresponsible, as his familiar surroundings turned out to be the bar district near the Academy.

Jim couldn’t decide if it was a good thing or a bad thing that at least he couldn’t remember how to get back home from here.

Just as Jim was about to say fuck it and go drink his troubles away, Pavel came spilling out of the bar at Jim’s back.

The Russian Ensign slammed into his captain. When he turned to apologize, he noticed how his captain looked. Pavel dismissed the girl on his arm and dragged Jim to Starfleet medical.

**Author's Note:**

> Spock made me write treasured sapphires and with that this series is complete.


End file.
